About You
by Melu102
Summary: Cerraste la puerta de tu corazón, y perdiste la llave para abrirlo. Pero por favor dime exactamente lo que sientes, con palabras comunes, con expresiones comunes. Por favor, déjame escucharte.


Holu~ hoy les traigo algo que se me ocurrió ayer, con la intención de dejarles un mensajito de mi parte.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

About You

Todo el mundo tiene en algún lugar muy recóndito de su corazón, algo que necesitan desesperadamente ocultar, algo que siempre acunan allí adentro. Algo que duele tanto, que no los deja vivir como ellos quisieran.

Siempre será muy difícil interpretar el dolor que en estos momentos las personas estén pasando, nos será muy difícil entenderlo, ya que es muy probable que esas personas no puedan encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Pero debemos entenderlas, puesto que al igual que ellas, para nosotros también es muy difícil expresar el nuestro propio.

Pero si en algún momento necesito expresarte lo que siento, te haré frente, puesto que no debo tener miedo, no puedo tenerlo, no quiero tenerlo.

Todo el dolor por el que has estado pasando todos estos años, seguramente lo has acunado allí dentro, no lo has dejado salir ¿Cierto? Ahora, es el mismo dolor el que ha cerrado tu corazón como si de una puerta se tratase, ocultó la llave en algún lugar, y tal como tú lo has hecho, no te dejarán salir de aquel lugar nunca, a menos que logres dejar salir al dolor primero. Yo puedo ayudarte a lograrlo, pero si no me cuentas tus problemas, jamás podré ayudarte.

No es nada fácil para mí verte en ese estado, me martiriza el hecho de tener que ver tus ojos apagados y tu expresión aturdidamente neutra, no puedo soportarlo. Así que por favor nii-san, dime exactamente lo que sientes.

Si no puedes encontrar las palabras adecuadas, dilo con comunes. Si no puedes expresarlo libremente, entonces hazlo con expresiones comunes, pero por favor nii-san, déjame escucharte.

Es difícil para mí, creer en algo tan efímero, tan borroso, invisible y sin forma. Aun así, puedo creer en el, puedo imaginar tu dolor, aunque sea tal vez un poco incorrecto. Aun así ¿no crees que sea maravilloso?

Desde que te has encerrado en aquella habitación y no has deseado salir, el mundo que solía compartir contigo se ha marchado junto a ti, dejándome en una ciudad demacrada, gris, sin luz, en la cual apenas puedo mantenerme a mí mismo.

Me duele realmente, ver como ante cualquier situación, ríes débilmente, como teniendo miedo de que el aire pudiese causarte algo si te escuchase, expresas una mirada resignada, acabada, como rindiéndote ante cualquier cosa minúscula, como si tu mirada pudiese expresar un claro "así es la vida".

Al verte de frente, lamentablemente ya no puedo encontrar a mi hermano, aunque lo intente, ya no puedo ver a la persona que más amaba con todo mi ser. Ahora solo veo a una persona tan gris como las demás, que han sido aplastadas por su propio dolor.

¿Dónde está el hombre que solía conseguir todo lo que quisiese con un apremiante esfuerzo, para luego expresar una gran sonrisa llena de victoria?

¿Dónde están los ambarinos ojos que solían recibirme todas las mañanas e iluminarme todas las noches con su deslumbrante color?

¿Dónde está la sonrisa llena de esperanza que solía levantarme cuando mis pies no podían aguantar tanto peso?

¿Puedes verla? Yo no la encuentro.

Tienes algo que necesito con todo mí ser, que intento lograr hacer volver pero sé que es inútil, nunca volverá. Aun así sigo intentando con la esperanza de volver a encontrar a la persona con la que crecí, de la que me enamoré y con quien pase los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Firmemente deseo que vuelvas, porque sin tu presencia aquí, simplemente mi vida no tiene ningún sentido, no tiene propósito, no tiene nada.

Firmemente deseo que vuelvas, vuelve aquí, vuelve conmigo, Edward.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando tengan un problema, por más minúsculo que sea, no se lo guarden, díganlo, exprésenlo, porque todo lo que se va aguantando, en algún momento puede explotar de una forma que termina SIEMPRE, dañándonos más de lo que nos hubiese dolido al decírselo a alguien. Aunque probablemente suene raro, la simple presencia de alguien, o inclusive un oído que nos escuche, pueden ayudarnos más de lo que pensamos nosotros. Por eso nunca se guarden demasiadas cosas, porque tarde o temprano, en algún momento vamos a dejar de ser nosotros mismos.

Si tienen alguna persona cercana que vean que empieza a tener comportamientos raros o tiene algún problema, ayúdenla, acompáñenla y denle mucho amorsh, porque eso, aunque te diga que no lo necesita, la puede ayudar muchísimo.

Si quieren también le pueden contar sus problemas a las bananas, como hace Tet-chan (okno XD)

En fin~ Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


End file.
